


Zwetschgenröster

by Melian12



Series: Wagwig - Ein Erlebnis [1]
Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Deutsch | German, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Kinky sex, Lohengrin-Bettwäsche, M/M, Neuschwanstein, Zwetschgenröster, snobby!Ludwig
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 22:23:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: Ludwig ist der Meinung, dass sich Sex und Essen im Bett ganz gut verbinden lassen. Aber eigentlich wollten sie Pudding...





	Zwetschgenröster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Homosalate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homosalate/gifts), [IfIWouldDoThat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfIWouldDoThat/gifts), [fanpersoningfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanpersoningfox/gifts).



> Für Homosalate und IfIWouldDoThat, weil es unser prompt war :*
> 
> Für Fanpersoningfox, weil du mich auf die Idee gebracht hast, das hier in die Tat umzusetzen :*

Kichernd ließ sich Ludwig auf das große, weiche, hellblau bezogene und mit Lohengrin-Schwänen verzierte Himmelbett fallen. Er hatte Richard an der Hand genommen und zog ihn nach, küsste ihn hart auf die Lippen. „Na, komm, mein Lieblingskomponist. Zeig mir deine… Brillanz“, hauchte er genießerisch und biss Richard leicht in den Hals.

Der stöhnte lustvoll auf. „Bin meinem König stets zu Diensten“, murmelte er, legte sich auf Ludwig, und während er ihn küsste, begann er langsam und sinnlich, ihn und sich selbst zu entkleiden, wobei sie allerdings ihren innigen Kuss immer wieder unterbrechen mussten.

Beide waren sie mittlerweile erregt, ihre Glieder bereits ein wenig hart, sie rieben aneinander. Laut stöhnte Richard in Ludwigs Mund, als der ihm die Hüfte entgegen hob. Ihre Zungen umspielten sich, hingebungsvoll liebkosten sie sich gegenseitig.

In einer kurzen Atempause schüttelte Ludwig auf einmal vehement den Kopf. „Halt, Richard. Da… da fehlt noch was.“

„Was?“ Richard setzte sich verwundert auf. „Was denn?“

Ludwig grinste verführerisch. „Pudding. Warte kurz.“

Er stand auf, nahm seinen seidenen, pelzbesetzten Morgenmantel vom Haken und rannte, so schnell er konnte, vom Schlafzimmer hinunter durch das mit Edelsteinen reich verzierte Treppenhaus, entlang an seinen aufwendig gestalteten Wandmalereien, die Szenen aus Richards großartigen Opern darstellten, bis hinunter in die Küche.

Ludwig liebte Pudding, und er liebte es, im Bett zu essen, und ganz besonders liebte er es, wenn Richard dabei bei ihm war. Und warum sollte er den Pudding nicht einfach von Richard essen? Schon lange spielte er mit dem Gedanken, seine beiden Lieblingszeitvertreibe miteinander zu kombinieren: Pudding essen, und Sex mit Richard.

Aber er sollte enttäuscht werden.

„Was? Wieso gibt es denn keinen Pudding?“ Entrüstet sah Ludwig den Koch an. „Das sind ja unhaltbare Zustände, nicht einmal Pudding…“ Er schüttelte den Kopf und sah sich wütend um. „Wie lange dauert es denn, einen solchen Pudding zu kochen?“

Der Koch erklärte irgendetwas von mindestens einer Viertelstunden, aber so lange wollte und konnte Ludwig nicht warten. Oben wartete Richard auf ihn, und er selbst war auch so erregt, und freute sich so auf ihre gemeinsamen Stunden, dass er nicht länger als nötig warten wollte. Und wenn er sich nicht so auf den Pudding gefreut hätte, hätte er ihr Liebesspiel wohl kaum unterbrochen. Er hatte ja nicht ahnen können, dass er so enttäuscht werden würde…

„Aber, wenn Eurer Majestät wünschen… wir haben noch Zwetschgenröster da. Das können Euer Majestät gerne haben. Das wäre schon fertig.“

„Zwetschgenröster?“ Ludwig dachte einen Moment nach. Zwetschgenröster war nicht so gut wie Pudding. Es war saurer, und es waren Stückchen darin, und es schmeckte nicht nach Schokolade.

Aber auf der anderen Seite… er könnte es gleich mitnehmen. Und es war wohl das Beste, was er in seiner Situation bekommen konnte. Sonst schlug ihm der Koch als nächstes noch Fischpastete oder etwas derartig widerliches vor. „Also, in Gottes Namen, geb er mir dieses Zwetschgenröster…“

Mit der großen kupfernen Schüssel voll gedünsteter Zwetschgen in den Händen, die sogar noch warm waren, machte Ludwig sich auf den Rückweg, wieder vorbei an den Wandmalereien, durch das arschteure Treppenhaus und ins Schlafzimmer mit dem großartigen, hellblauen Lohengrin-Himmelbett, wo Richard ihn schon ungeduldig erwartete.

„Das… ist aber kein Pudding…“, meinte er irritiert, als er den rosarot vor sich hin schwappenden Schüsselinhalt begutachtete.

„Nein, das ist Zwetschgenröster“, murmelte Ludwig. „Pudding hatten sie nicht. Und es hätte eine Viertelstunde gedauert, bis sie mir welchen gekocht hätten. Unglaublich, oder? Wollten die ihren König eine Viertelstunde auf seinen Pudding warten lassen…“

„Ach, das macht doch nichts“, beschwichtigte Richard ihn. „Dieses… Zwetschgenröster“, er betrachtete die Zwetschgen noch einmal skeptisch, „funktioniert mit Sicherheit genauso gut…“

Später, als Ludwig ihm eine gedünstete Zwetschge aus dem Bauchnabel knabberte, und schließlich die rosa Soße von Richards Brust leckte, musste er sich eingestehen, dass das Zwetschgenröster tatsächlich gar nicht so schlecht war. Es schmeckte vielleicht nicht ganz so süß… aber das säuerliche Prickeln auf der Zunge, und die ganzen Zwetschgen, die machten ihr Spiel auf eine andere Art interessant.

Und als er Richard schließlich eine Zwetschge von den Lippen aß, und ihn danach zärtlich küsste, war Ludwig schließlich gänzlich überzeugt, dass er in Zukunft öfter mal Zwetschgenröster statt Pudding mit in sein Schlafzimmer nehmen würde.

Richard unter ihm seufzte wohlig auf, als Ludwig schließlich ihre beiden Erektionen in die Hand nahm und begann, sie sanft zu massieren. Wie froh war er doch, dass er in dem jungen König einen so verständigen und großzügigen Förderer seiner Kunst gefunden hatte… der mit ihm sogar das Bett teilen wollte… Sanft fuhr er Ludwig durch die dunklen Locken, küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen, die nach Zwetschgenröster schmeckten. Er liebte ihn, vor allem für die schwärmerische Bewunderung, die Ludwig ihm entgegenbrachte.

Lange dauerte es nicht, bis sie sich beide, unter zärtlichen Berührungen und verlangenden Küssen, ihrem Höhepunkt näherten.

Doch als Ludwig schließlich kam, dabei versehentlich die Schüssel mit dem Zwetschgenröster umstieß, und sich das Kompott auf seine schwanenbestickte Lohengrin-Bettwäsche ergoss, da war er dann wieder der Meinung, dass Zwetschgenröster vielleicht doch nicht die erste Wahl war… Pudding wurde schließlich beim Abkühlen fest…

Nein, so schnell würde ihm kein Zwetschgenröster mehr in sein Bett kommen.


End file.
